Werepuppy
by BlueShadow75
Summary: or when Stiles' dog jokes become accurate... Just a random OS none should take seriously. NO ROMANTIC PAIRINGS. The characters may be OOC


«Fetch, Derek! Fetch!»

Derek watched as the ball fell on the ground. No way was he picking that up, even less bringing it back to Stiles. He slowly raised his glaze to meet Stiles' who watched him with a pathetic expression like the werewolf just kicked his puppy.

«Come on, Derek! Fetch! Please!»

The alpha only growled, his sharp teeth showing. He felt his ears drop on his head and that only made him growl louder. Wasn't it bad enough that some stupid faeries with stupid magic powers and stupid susceptibility had decided to turn him into a dog? A puppy, for god's sake! No, he had to endure Stiles' babbling and dog joke without having any way to shut him up! «Maybe _if I bite his carotid he will shut up…»_ silently thought the former werewolf.

«Come on, Derek! Stop growling at me! I'm nice enough to let you sleep at my house! I even built you a cute little doghouse in the garden! Do you want a bone?»

«_I should definitely aim for the neck.»_

«Hey man! Exclaimed Scott as he burst into the room.»

The black puppy barely glanced at him, busy with destroying what was left of one of Stiles' spare underwear he used when he unexpectedly crashed at Scott's house. The bastard deserved it after he kicked him out of his house, two days earlier and made him live at Scott's. Turned out the sheriff was allergic to dogs. He suddenly froze when Scott caressed his head. He slowly looked up and watched as Scott kept on petting and cuddling him. What. The. Hell?

«You know, Allison asked me out tonight. She wants to give us another chance. You realize that, Derek? She wants to go out with me again. I'm going out with her!»

If Derek could in his puppy form, he would've rolled his eyes. Typical Scott. Still head over heels with his on-and-off girlfriend and turning into a sobbing sappy teenage girl every time she was concerned. Derek thought it was pathetic. He would despise Scott for it if he wasn't so jealous of him. Of the unconditional love he shared with Allison even though they were having a rocky road the last few weeks. He barked unhappily when he noticed Scott was still snuggling him. He was now caressing his sides and that was kind of awkward. Because really? If he was still human, Scott would rather die three time than do that. But he wasn't, and Scott didn't seem to want to stop. Derek internally sigh. «_Why the hell not?_»

«_That's becoming ridiculous!_»

«That's becoming ridiculous!»

«_See!?_»

«Why do _I _have to watch after him? We hate each other!»

«Alison, my mom doesn't want him around anymore, since he saw her come out of the shower! She said she's never going to be able to look at him in the eyes ever again! It's temporary, I swear! Deaton thinks the spell should end soon and then everybody's going to be happy!»

«Except for Derek, who's never happy.»

Derek only growled as Scott and Alison looked at Stiles with identical annoyed expression.

«If he stays here, my dad will not resist the temptation of putting poison in his food.»

This time, Derek didn't make a sound. He only looked at Scott with pleading eyes. He really did not want to stay there.

«I'm sorry, man. It's not like we have a choice.»

And then, Derek did something he never thought he would ever do. He whined. A pathetic puppy-like whine that made the three teenagers look at him with curious and amazed eyes.

«Did he just… »started Stiles.

«Yes, he did.» Answered Scott, shocked.

Derek only let out another whine, this one a little lower. He sat and slowly raised his front paws toward them.

«_This better work out, or I'll die of humiliation.»_

The three teenagers seemed to melt and without any hesitation, Stiles picked him up and kissed the top of his head, cooing at Derek.

«Well, aren't you the cutest puppy in the world, now Derek? Who is the cutest puppy? It's you! You're so adorable!»

Alison and Scott only stared at their friend disbelievingly. Derek, him, was dying inside. That was so NOT the plan! He just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed. Not go back to do jokes and endless one-sided conversation. Now adding cuddling session with the most annoying teen he knew? No way!

Derek came back to normal a few days later. He just woke up one morning fully human again. He and Stiles never talked about the incident ever again. Because honestly, nobody was ready to have a discussion about it yet. Or ever.


End file.
